GWSM: Spy Games, True Destiny's
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: It had been a simple game to the young women, pervent problems in the chaotic 23rd Century and wait for Serenity to return, the problem is...Relena is the problem now, rated for future violence...
1. Don't You Hate New Plots?

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Setsuna I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Chapter One: Mission Complete

The laptop screens glow lit up the face of Lady Une, her brown hair falling into around her face as she continued to speed type the secure email to Dr. Meioh. A knock on her office door bought the Head of the Perventers Unit back into reality.

"Come in."

"Une the fire has been put out, here's the case files." Noin said holding out a manila envelope. "Also, Dorothy Catalonia is here to see you for some reason."

Une nodded her head as she took the envelope from her employee, "Send her in please." Briefly going through the folder while waiting for the knock on the door she frowned closing the envelope and reopened the email she was typing.

"Une, I'm coming in now." Dorothy said walking into the office before Lady Une could reply. Lady Une didn't bother looking up from the email she was typing.

"What is it?"

"Dr. Meioh said congratulations on a mission complete." Dorothy said casually as she took a seat in front of Une's desk. Lady Une stopped typing the email and folded her hands on top of each other before resting her chin on top.

"Anything else?"

"Look out for the Peacecraft. Apparently Meioh thinks something might happen to her."

"Is she in danger?" Lady Une asked closing her eyes wondering how many times the peace was going to be interrupted before it becomes permanent.

"No, she _is_ the danger." Dorothy said completely serious. "Une, we didn't come here to take on the roles we did to fail Serenity-sama." The blond pulled out a pen with a pinkish-blue planet on top and showed it to Une.

"This pen designates me as Sailor Sedena, a guardian of Serenity. Need I remind you of your duty to her?"

Lady Une reached into the office draw and pulled out her own transformation fuchsia pen, "This ties me to her correct? Designating me as Sailor Fortuna, guardian of Queen Serenity and the Milky Way Cosmo." A silence pasted through the two as they remembered the last time they used the pen.

"Its funny though…we haven't transformed in a long time." Dorothy said thoughtfully looking at her transformation pen. The planets on top of the pens started glowing before it made the most annoying beeping sound.

"All Outer Scouts come in." The calm voice of Sailor Neptune said.

"Does that include us?" Dorothy asked Lady Une watching the pens create miniature visualization screens in front of them.

"I'll ask," Lady Une said as she touched a button alerting the other Outers.

"Fortuna? When were you re-awakened?" Amara asked looking at Lady Une.

"Don't forget about me!" Dorothy said appearing behind Lady Une on the screen. Michelle and Hotaru giggled softly waving at both ladies.

"We've been awoke for quite sometime now but we wanted to know if we were need for the Outer Scouts discussion?" Lady Une said tossing some of her brown hair back and re-adjusted the pen so it looked like they were staring at the screen if someone happens to walk in.

"I don't see why not." Amara said smirking at Une and Dorothy.

Dorothy smirked, "What's the problem guys?"

Trista face should up and her expression was one of typical seriousness. "Anna, Dorothy, Relena Peacecraft is to be subdued at all cost. Convince her she doesn't want the thrown back or I'll be forced to interfere."

"Woah! What did Relena do now?" Dorothy asked frowning, "It has to be serious if _you_ want to _personally_ set her straight." Lady Une nodded her head but didn't answer.

"I cant tell you now, just know that Amara, Michelle and Hotaru will be joining you in a couple of days." Trista said before sipping her cup of tea.

With that said the screens disappeared and Lady Une turned in her chair to face Dorothy. "Any suggestions on how we keep this from the boys?"

Dorothy shrugged her shoulders, sitting on the desk lightly staring out the window. "They'll most likely back her up, whatever she plans on doing. We'll be considered the enemies again."

"We have done it before, only Trieze isn't here to guide us." Lady Une said her expression becoming one of sorrow. "The Perventers will help Relena in order to maintain peace…I'm thinking we need a new agency?"

Dorothy smirked, "Trista's unlimited funds to start it?" Lady Une nodded a smirk on her face.

"I'm going to miss these uniforms though…perhaps we should call it _S and P_ _Works_?"

"We sound like a paint shop, lets try _A.P._"

"A.P.? What does that stand for?" Lady Une asked having a vague idea knowing Dorothy's silliness.

"Anti-Peacecrafts." Dorothy said grinning running a hand through her hair. Lady Une didn't get the chance to tell Dorothy off because Dorothy's cell phone started ringing. At the same time there was a knock on Lady Une's office.

"I'm going in the bathroom and take the call, you get the door." Dorothy said before disappearing into a door on the left side of the room.

"Come in." Lady Une said rubbing the bridge of her nose wondering where she could get rid of Dorothy. Noin and Millardo walked into the room both looking a happy, yet disturbed.

"You finally proposed to Noin?" Lady Une joked. Noin didn't meet her glaze but shook her head.

"That's not it…Une turn on the news." Une gave both of them a rather odd look but turned on the television in her office, the moment she heard what the reporter said her face bleached, _not good at all_!

--------

Silver: Yes, I am back…and I do plan on working on my old fics most have chapters half written. Please review this fic its my second attempt at one of these fics…the other went to my sister and I'm working on a third one!

Trowa: …review please…

Silver: **glomping Trowa** hey babe!!!

Mokuba: Do I even want to know what happened to my brother?

Silver: Nope! **Grinning**

Mokuba: Some people in white jackets are waiting to see you Silver…


	2. News People Suck!

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Setsuna I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Chapter 2: New Mission

_**"In other news, Relena has decided to reclaim her title as Queen of the United Earth's Sphere. The announcement was made after a serious of meetings held with different political figures." The brunet turned towards his raven haired co-anchor, "This is great news isn't it Julie?"**_

_**"Yes it is Jim, I wonder how the colonies will react to the new leader? Better yet those mysterious Gundam pilots that seem to protect Queen Relena."**_

_**"Yes, we shall see how it turns out in a few weeks, now to the weather with Steven…"**_

Une turned the television off her eye twitching, what was she going to do? Relena obviously couldn't take her thrown back because then it'll mess up the plans they already had prepared. Millardo cleared his throat bring Une's attention back to him, "This is very sudden don't you agree lady?"

"Very sudden, do you know why she wants her thrown back?"

"No, but she has invited all of us to her ceremony. This will mean we will have to protect her more." Noin said a frown on her face.

"ANNE THAT GIRL IS-" Dorothy started shouting stepping out of the bathroom her cell phone held tightly in her palm. Lady Une cut Dorothy off by clearing her throat.

"Dorothy, you remember Millardo don't you?" Lady Une said changing the subject glaring at the blond.

"Excuse my rudeness Mr. Millardo. I wasn't aware you were present." Dorothy greet with a small bow.

Noin looked at the two, Lady Une was obviously thinking about something and Dorothy was pissed off. "You two seem to know each other pretty well…any particular reason why?" she asked.

"I'm Trieze's cousin, she was Trieze's 2nd command…we've met on a few occasions." Dorothy explained quickly wondering how to get rid of Relena without killing her.

Noin nodded, she'd accept that…for now anyway. "Did you hear the news about Relena?"

"Yes, I did the girl called me and personally invited me to the ceremony. It's in one week, I'm guessing she's still planning everything out." Dorothy said in a non-caring-way. Lady Une caught Dorothy's double meaning words: we have a week to make a plan.

Noin and Millardo watched as Lady Une took her seat and spin around to stare out of the huge office windows. "Millardo, your in charge of setting up Relena's protection. Anything that will cost will be discussed with me, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Noin, check on the status of Relena's party and keep me informed of how everything is going…do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Your both dismissed then, unless you needed something else?" Lady Une said her role as chief commander of the Preventers unit was coming into handy.

Once the office was cleared, Dorothy stated out loud, "This is going to be one hell of a night."

_**-----------**_

(AN: A reviewer asked for a Heero/Usagi pairing, now normally I wouldn't attempt or bother with pairings but since I haven't updated in some months…submit ideas for possible pairings)

Silver: Its fun writing these chapters…the 3rd and 4th one are almost done!

Foreveralone16: Who cares? Sasuke-kun isn't in it

Silver: Leave chicken little out of it…dimwit.

Trowa: Review, it makes her feel powerful…

Silver: Nah uh…your Gundam does…

Trowa: ……

Foreveralone16: Sil…was that perverted or are you talking about heavy-whats-athing?

Silver: (grin) Oh Trowa-kun…

Trowa: (disappears somewhere away from nutty-authoresses)

Silver: Okay as of now the official pairings are: Amara/Michelle and Quatre/Dorothy (goes and bangs head) yes I am aware that it is indeed SHORT!

Foreveralone16: hah its short just like yo- OW damnit! (rubs arm while glaring at Silver)

Silver: Til we meet again my dear readers!


	3. Don't you love planning stuff?

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Setsuna I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

**A/N: At the end of the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…this is a disclaimer for the last two chapters incase I forgot. (I probably did)

Chapter 3: Coming up with plans suck…

Lady Une glared frustrated at the blank email addressed to Trista. No matter what she tried to think of nothing seemed like it would work…sighing she started to type something in the email while she waited for Dorothy to return with the coffee.

**_Trista so far we have a few ideas there listed below. _**

**_-Fortuna and Sedna _**

****

**_a) _****_Strangle girl until she falls unconscious _**

**_b) _****_Kidnap her _**

**_c) _****_Shot her (just not in a killing way) _**

**_d) _****_Threaten her… _**

Une stopped typing as Dorothy walked back in her blond hair wasn't hanging out as usual, but up in a ponytail. "Anything yet?"

"The basic stuff." The two sighed; it was 2:45 in the morning and neither one could pull a basic thought out of their head that wasn't going to lead to killing her.

Dorothy started laughing as she read what Une had typed, "We should do b and c…it'll be so awesome!"

Lady Une sighed and drunk the coffee hand to her, "Yeah and we'll be the Gundam pilots' prime target, not to mention the entire federation will be willing to kill us for harming Relena."

Dorothy glanced at the sleeping red head, Mariamaim before sighing, "Mariamaim will be with us too meaning Trista is really gonna need to have a good plan for this to work…its not like we can just kidnap her before she goes to her stupid ceremony and brainwash her using our powers…" Lady Une looked at Dorothy who merrily raised an eyebrow back, "What?"

"That is a perfect idea! It's simple and Amara can help because of her race car skills…" A knock on the door broke the conversation. "Come in."

"Commander Une, Sally and I are checking backing in." WuFei stated looking suspiciously at Une and Dorothy.

"Of course WuFei, anything else?" Une asked keeping her tone even.

"Yes, why is the crazy onna in here?" WuFei asked looking at Dorothy who merrily grinned at WuFei's look.

"Hanging out, what's it to you Chang?" Dorothy asked ignoring Une's annoyed look.

Lady Une sighed and rolled her eyes looking out the window into the darkened city only lights from the street were seen. "Dorothy behave, WuFei if you don't need anything else leave my office. Mariamaim is asleep."

--Few Days Later--

"All right, all right fine she can drive the car!" Michelle finally agreed a frown on her face.

"Awesome…thanks Mich; I'll make it up to you later, promise." Amara said with a grin on her face, oh yes she truly was going to out drive those Gundam pilots. Dorothy played with her hair, braiding it un-braiding it, she was bored to death. Lady Une wasn't wearing her Preventor uniform but instead was in jeans and a blue cropped tee. Mariamaim and Hotaru were playing a Bratz video game not really paying attention to the adults talking.

"Now that that's settled, what are we going to do with Hotaru and Mariamaim?" Une asked glancing at the two who were busy playing.

"We could leave them at the safe house and have Trista watch them." Michelle said looking at the other ladies in the room. "I would watch them but I'm not leaving Amara alone with you two…you're bad influences already."

Lady Une nodded while Dorothy smiled, "What type of car are we driving? Something bullet proof I hope." Dorothy asked before re-braiding her hair.

Amara smirked, "Don't worry about the car being bullet proof, we'll be driving a truck…"

"A truck…wouldn't that be suspicious by itself?" Michelle interrupted Amara.

"No when I say truck I mean something like a Hummer or a Navigator." Amara clarified running a hand through her short hair. "I'm voting for a black Navigator anyone else?"

"It's a good car so I vote for it too." Lady Une said.

"I guess we're with you guys in the Navigator…do we have to buy one or…?" Dorothy asked trailing off.

"I have one in the garage, I'll have to tune it a bit to go faster but…hehe…I'm gonna actually race against the Gundam Pilots!" Amara said grinning.

Lady Une shook her head smiling softly, "Should've known you wanted to drive against them. What about you Michelle if you're going with us how are you going to disguise yourself?"

Michelle smiled softly, "I'll be a violinist at the ceremony and at the right moment I'll disappear and when I disappear I'll be waiting with Amara."

Dorothy shrugged, "If you can get in go for it, I'm going straight for the punch…maybe if I can get a bottle of vodka…"

"That's a no from me; you'd probably drink it before it's in the punch. Besides the last thing that we're missing is our dresses and Amara's tuxedo." Lady Une said firmly before grabbing her bag. "I believe the Preventors are going to go in their uniforms it'll be easier than wearing a dress."

"I'll need a uniform then." Amara said with a smirk, "They can think of me as the newbie or something."

"I want a uniform as well Une!" Dorothy stated.

Michelle sighed, "Dorothy it would make sense for us to wear dresses and not the uniform."

"Quatre will be there Dorothy and you know how much you love the blonde!" Lady Une teased Dorothy; the blond haired girl in question turned a light shade of pink and looked away.

"I have no idea what your talking about Une." Came the mumbled reply from Dorothy.

Amara raised an eye brow at the two, "Can we get to the details off the whole thing?"

Lady Une nodded while walking over to the coffee pot and pouring a new cup of coffee, "Yes we should start on the details."

----------

Silver: OMG that was hilarious you guys should see the reviews for the last chapter!! XD

Serena: (smiles) the inners are in the next chapter so don't worry you'll see how Relena gets kidnapped…in a few chapters.

Silver: (grin) Okay I'm doing about 2-3 chapters about what's happening with the Inner scouts. Now then for the pairing voting…

-**Polls-**

**Heero/Serena (Usagi): 2 **

**Duo/Hotaru: 1 **

**_Amy/Trowa: …right their official because it's my story and if you don't like it screw you! _**

**Raye/WuFei: 1 **

**-Random Poll- (No, Seriously someone voted for this) **

**Heero kills Relena for attacking Serena/Sailor Moon- 1 **

Silver: (laughing) you guys are awesome I feel so damn good right now! Anyway please review and vote on couples…if you feel the need too of course!


	4. Who needs interludes?

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Trista I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing… (Did I put that in the first two chapters??)

Chapter 4: Amy and Lita's Decisions, Trista's Help

The blue-haired genius, Amy Mizuno could be seen folding clothes and packing them away in her large suitcase. "Okay this one's full to the top, now all that's left is the letter I guess." Amy sighed and went to her half empty desk by the window; normally the desk would be covered with textbooks and novels that Amy normally read; now the desk looked emptier than usual. Taking a seat at her desk Amy started writing a letter to her mother.

"If only there was more time…" Amy whispered to the empty room.

--------------------

Lita hung up the phone on Raye's yelling voice, "That girl has more temper than I can stand! If she wasn't my friend…" Lita looked at her empty suitcases and sighed, "I still have to pack."

(Knock, Knock)

"Who the he-" Lita cut herself off by opening the door and looking at a set of dark red eyes, "Trista?"

The red eyed girl tilted her head looked at the brunette, "Sorry my name's Sam and you are Lita right?"

"Sorry you look like a friend of mine, yes I am…should I know you?" Lita asked looking at the red eyed girl.

Sam smiled at Lita, "Not yet but I'm here to help you pack so your at the park in time."

"How did you know that I was supposed to be there?" Lita asked suspiciously at the girl.

"I was sent be Trista, since she's busy at the moment." Sam said pushing past Lita into the living room.

------------------------------

Trista looked at the brunet male in front of her, a frown playing on her lips. "Mr. Muzino, you do realize that this is the last opportunity to be with Amy before she leaves permanently."

The brunet male raised an eyebrow at the green haired woman. "Are you threatening my daughter's life?"

Trista eyebrow twitched, "Do not misunderstand my statements. I mean Amy is going far away and won't be coming back."

The brunet, tall average build and the same oval shaped face as Amy. Takashi Muzino, painter and father of Amy Muzino. So far the man only seemed to agitate Trista in ways that shouldn't be allowed. The time guardian had stopped herself from using the time staff as a weapon and hitting this guy over and over for the hell of it.

"Where could my Amy go that I can't?" He asked.

"A lot of places Mr. Muzino," Trista said checking her watch. "Mr. Muzino, forgive me, but time has ran out and I really need to meet Amy and her friends." Trista stood and left the American café annoyed with the man. "I truly hope he doesn't wonder why he's divorced…" Trista walked a few more blocks before reaching apartment complex and going to the parking lot to get her car.

-------

'_Mom won't miss me that much, I mean now she won't have to worry about my grades or anything.' _Amy thought watch the moon, its beams falling onto the girl as she glazed at it searching for an answer.

"Amy!" The blunette turned around and saw her taller friend, Lita walking towards her.

"So you're leaving too?" Amy asked smiling softly at the brunette.

Lita grinned at her friend, "From what I got out of Amara we're going to have lots of fun!!"

Amy shook her head at the brunette, "What could possibly be fun besides racing for Amara?"

"Kidnapping, having dangerous men after her head, fighting…and of course racing…"

"Kidnapping?" Amy asked bewildered and worried about her friend's sanity.

"Don't say that out loud anymore." Sam said from behind Lita rolling her eyes. Amy looked at the Trista look-a-like.

"Trista?"

Sam sweat dropped, "Is everyone gonna keep calling me that? The name's Sam…and I am an independent entity from my mom. Now then I guess I should transform and open the gates."

Amy and Lita looked at Sam oddly, "The Time Gates? Why?"

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out a transformation pen, "You'll know when we get there…"

"Pluto Star Power" Sam whispered as she transformed into Sailor Cronos. "You guys should transform as well, mom's gonna meet us at the gates to make sure we go through the right ones." Amy and Lita nodded saving their questions for the older green-haired woman.

"Mercury Planet Power"

"Jupiter Planet Power"

Flashes of green and blue, Amy and Lita were replaced by their counter parts: Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter looked at her uniform and then at Cronos and raised an eyebrow, "How do you get gray and moss green while we get white and whatever color?"

Cronos flashed them a smile as she held her staff out, a near exact replica of the garnet rod minus the garnet orb, "I'm special of course! Besides the new scouts all have the gray color now…white was _so_ this century."

**TIME SKIP (SKIPPITY…yea, yea)**

"Mizuno are you alright?" A calm voice said as a hand touched Amy's forehead. "Amara what did you do now?" Amy opened her blue eyes and squinted at the brightness of the room before adjusting her eyes to make out Michelle's form over her.

"Michelle, Amara…so we made it through the gates alright?" Amy asked quietly sitting up and looking at the room's occupants. By the door stood two people Amy never saw before, Lady Une and Dorothy as she soon found out, Lita was near the wall talking with Sam and then Michelle and Amara stood the closes to her.

"Yes and Trista would like to say thank you for taking on the mission." The older woman said, "I'm Lady Une or Commander Une, this is Dorothy and my daughter Mariamaim is playing with Hotaru right now." Amy frowned wondering exactly how dangerous this mission really was…after all it _does_ evolve kidnapping some small town Princess. Lita step forward and slung an arm casually over Amy's shoulder grinning.

"Ames just _look_ at these guys! All of 'em are hot!" Amy blinked and looked at the pictures of the Gundam pilots being waved around.

"The blonde's mine so don't ask for him," Dorothy stated crossing her arms. Lady Une raised an eyebrow, but smirked at the teenagers antics.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Silver:** Yay! 1 new chapter is up!!! Next week I shall update this story because the other chapter is almost done as well, that means Relena bashing and Relena kidnapping coming up…

**Serena:** Sooo when do I get to show up in this lovely story?

**Silver:** Round the middle of the story doing the Serena is the peaceful-nice-chic thing.

**Serena:** Updates on pairings?

**Silver:** (reading fruit baskets manga) mhmmm…yeah that's official right now:

Amara/Michelle

Quatre/Dorothy

Heero/Serena

Trowa/Amy

**Silver:** Yeah, romance isn't a big part of this story so don't expect me to go mushy-mush and I guess people can vote on love triangles…pairings that need votes to be official: (I'm making a poll as we speak)

Duo/Hotaru

Raye/WuFei

(Anything you people can think off)


	5. Why do things happen?

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Trista I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…

Chapter 5: Raye and Mina …UPGRADED? Plan Leak?

The windy day in Juuban District couldn't disturb the local Shinto Priest from her normal fire reading meditation. However this day was one Princess Mars/Raye Hino/Sailor Mars would not forget. Purple eyes stared into the fire place only to widen as the flames shot out and surrounded her body. Raye closed her eyes and focused on controlling her element and wasn't surprised when the flames became a cool tickling sensation.

_**Mars…Princess…Soldier…Guardian…Friend…Mars…Queen.**_

The symbol for Mars blazed on Raye's forehead as the flames engulfed her body.

* * *

Mina tossed the last of her and Artimis' stuff into the suit case. The blond failed to notice her cat disappearing from the room and the glow of her transformation pen. The orange glow became the shape of a chain that grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to a kneeling position.

"What the…?" Mina exclaimed. The blond didn't say anything else as she fell into a trance.

_**Venus…Princess…Leader…Soldier…Guardian…Friend…Venus…Queen.**_

The sign for Venus appeared on her forehead as a golden light shield her from view.

* * *

Lady Une read through the files given to her by Millardo for the protection at Relena's party. The important part that she made sure she kept was the security detail; she needed to make sure everything ran smoothly…well as smoothly as kidnapping can go. The brunette sighed as she stared at the computer screen in front of her. So far everything would be easy to manipulate properly in place: Michelle and Dorothy will be watching the pilots, Amara would be in the car only coming in once to drop of Michelle violin, Dorothy and herself will be doing the hard part…kidnapping Relena. Amy and Lita would be waiting to help out incase there were any injuries. "Damn it all!"

Noin leaned against the wall listening to Lady Une; the ex-Oz soldier could always tell when Une was up to something. Her statement proved whatever she was doing is obviously against her idea. The blue-haired woman frowned what was her boss up to?

"Why must that girl be so ignorant of things? Relena you're only messing up carefully laid plans." Une growled frustrated. Noin listened, but only heard the sound of typing. _Time to make my leave…won't Zechs and the others love this one…_the blue haired woman thought sarcastically.

* * *

Trista rubbed her forehead and glared at Amara as if it would fix all of her problems. _Why does my job add new descriptions every year? _"Amara what possessed you to drive that damn car around?" The blond smiled sheepishly, she hadn't intended to get caught.

"Just practicing so I can be ready for the party, can't when a race with a car you haven't tested." Lita shook her head snickering at the blond.

"Lunch is ready if you want anything, its all in the kitchen." Lita interrupted the older scouts.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

Trista sighed, "Amara you can't go around in that car. Ride that damned motorcycle of yours if you want to race." Before the green haired scout could continue a loud thud was heard by the steps. Worried that it could be one of the younger girls, Trista raced to the steps. On the bottom of the steps was Samantha laid out from tripping on the steps.

"Who put a damn skate on the stair?"

"Language." Trista rebutted her daughter, sighing.

* * *

Violet eyes snapped open as the flames attached to her clothing changing it into a beautiful blood red gown. The symbol of Mars flared on last time before disappearing along with the gown. A group of flames surrounding her transformation pen disappeared leaving behind a brooch with a ruby red gem in the center. The shinto priestess fell to the ground in front of the fire, unconscience.

The sliding room door opened and an old man ran in rushing to his granddaughter's side.

Pale blue eyes opened the gold light attach to her clothing as well as her bracelets changing them into a beautiful golden gown and pearl bracelet. Venus' sign flashed dark, light and then disappeared taking the gown and bracelet with it. The light attached to the transformation pen changed the shape into a a brooch witha gold gem in the center. Falling onto the floor the blond, uncounscience, gripped the newly changed trasformation object.

The door opened and a snow white haired man open the door bending down to check the blond pause. "Mina...wake up soon." Before all the light disappeared into the gem the blond haired girl became highlighted silver.

* * *

Silver: Alright no updating promises from me. I can't keep up with them right now.

Serena: Ya think?

Silver: Shut it blondie.

Serena: This chapter is short as crap.

Silver: Shut up.

Serena: Review if you think she deserves one for this tiny little chapter.

Silver: Shut up already! Tell me what you thought of the Raye/Mina scene. I know the boys and Rena-chan haven't showed up yet don't worry the next few chapters will include them...or the boys more so.


	6. GrrWhat's going on?

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Trista I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…

Chapter 6: G-Boys Appear…ha-ha

The dining area in a small manor was occupied by various figures, the figures? Members of the Special Task Force Unit in the Preventor rank namely the ex-gundam pilots and three other females. Millardo had called the meeting to go over the plan for Relena's security before he gave the finally submission to Une. The boys weren't too concerned about Relena's party as the world was too at peace for anything to go wrong.

Oh the irony.

Noin knew she had to warn the others that Une wasn't on their side anymore. It would be difficult to pull anything off without actual proof. As the meeting started Noin found herself silently arguing with herself about what to say.

"Miss Noin, are you alright?" The platinum blond ex-pilot asked halfway though the meeting. The blue haired woman frowned.

"Personally fine, as for now…we have a problem."

Heero eyed Noin. Duo and Hilde perked up in their seats looking a lot more interested. Trowa continued to lean against the wall not surprised by the news. He could tell that something had been bothering the older woman for a while. WuFei and Sally however looked more than alert they both were frowning.

"What's the problem?" Millardo asked. He eyed the woman he kept his feelings from; he knew she wouldn't lie about something. Not when she knew how much he valued his sister's safety.

"Commander Une," Noin said. "If the information I heard is correct she plans to do something to Relena during the party."

"What would she get out of doing that?" Duo asked as he absentmindedly leaned back in his chair, his braid swinging dangerously close to the floor. "As far as we know she'd benefit from not doing that."

Heero however answered. "Une's allied herself with a new unknown enemy."

"What?" Everyone in the room excluding Trowa questioned.

Trowa stepped forward causing all of the attention to turn to him. "What Heero means is that a new threat has appeared. Une didn't bother to inform the Preventors because she is working with them. By hacking into her files Heero found out and shared them with me."

Millardo frowned. "What do you know about this new threat?"

"They don't want Relena as Queen." Trowa simply replied. "They won't kill her, but they won't let her to have that title."

Duo sighed, "So they want to keep that girl until she changes her mind? Don't they know that girl is stubborn like Heero here?" the braided boy jabbed his elbow towards Heero as he finished talking.

"Hn." Heero said glaring at Duo. Trowa didn't say anything he's own eyes closed as he was thinking. Around the table the group became very annoyed.

"So how do we save the girl this time Heero?"

Heero didn't say anything as Noin pointed out the most obvious way. "We either come up with a new security plan or keep the one we have and try to stop them before they get out with her."

Sally Po, the woman who joined the Preventors and managed to get her official doctorate moving her up from a field medic, was now somewhat confused. Commander Une didn't seem the type to defect without some major party involved. What could Une have found to be much better than the Preventors, a group she herself created? What could this group have done to her? "Did you consider the idea that perhaps; Une is doing this against her own will?"

The three ex-Oz members frowned in thought. Trowa knew from his limited experience that Une would devote herself to a cause without hesitating if it was something that concurred with her beliefs. Right now kidnapping Relena would be like declaring war with the Alliance, something Une had moved on from…at least it seemed that way. Noin had come up with the same conclusion as Trowa only with more depth. Lady Une had always made her position on issues clear, including whose side she was on during the first war. So there was no need for her to try and hide it now…unless she was trying to be undercover, yet Lady Une never did that type of work.

"There is always that possibility, but if something like that was wrong wouldn't she have contacted us?" Quatre asked his blue eyes showing his worry.

Sally shook her head; she never thought she would actually be defending Lady Une. "How do we know the possible threat isn't keeping her from doing just that?"

"Are you implying that the threat makes her so nervous that she wouldn't inform us?"

Sally nodded her head, "What if the treat is aimed at Maria? She wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize that little girl."

Noin frowned as she thought about it, that would explain why Dorothy was involved. The rest of the room shifted their attention to Noin after that statement.

"Dorothy's involved?" Millardo questioned. He knew that he had a significant amount of influence over Dorothy and that she wouldn't openly hurt Relena out of respect for him.

"She wasn't pleased when she heard the news from Relena. That woman started to shout at Une about Relena." WuFei said. The Asian man was frowning as he recalled what happened when he delivered his report a few days ago.

"They mentioned a woman before in their emails...the name was Serenity, Princess Serenity. Not to mention these emails were being sent to an unknown address, Heero and myself were unable to trace it." Trowa stated calmly. "Our hacking was discovered as the emails are now on an inaccessible server. Who ever designed it wanted to make sure no one could hack into it."

It was Quatre, who spoke next, "Princess Serenity? What exactly is Serenity the Princess off? Most of the royalty left in the United Earth Sphere is widely known, with Relena and Millardo being the top royalty."

"There's a server Heero can't hack?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow. Hilde frowned, something about the name Serenity was familiar...

"Isn't Serenity the name of some area on the moon?" The entire room went silent when Heero's cup fell from his grip and onto the floor.

"Heero?" Duo called reaching to touch the perfect soldier's shoulder.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"The gundam pilots, believe it or not, belong to Earth's royal family." Trista told the other scouts in the room. "The supposed leader 'Heero Yui' is the second Prince of Earth. His older brother as we know is Endymion. Heero Yui is a reincarnation, the other four pilots are his generals reincarnated."

Amy looked at the photos of the pilots being pass around and stopped to look at the picture of Trowa Barton, he could pass as Lita's brother if he wanted. There was something else about his picture that bugged her, but she didn't get to think about it as the picture was snatched by Lita.

"This dude could be my brother!" Trista smiled at that while her daughter Sam seemed to be reading something on the computer.

"Ahem, ladies." The women shifted their attention from the pictures of the five gundam pilots to the Time Guardian. "We cannot for any reason seriously injure these boys. They are important to our future, I'm not saying that you can't get into a fight with them Amara. I will warn you now, their powers haven't been awaken and I'd prefer if they weren't awakened. As it would mean a new bad guy on top of Peacecraft's stupidity and then the Princess will insist on fighting."

"Where does Relena and her brother fit into all of this?" Amy asked just as Amara asked, "Is this Heero guy, the one our Princess really wants?"

Trista's smile disappeared as she looked at the two scouts. "I cannot answer either of those at the moment."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mina, you've got a broach as well." Raye stated looking at the golden one that belonged to the scout of love. The blond nodded as she examined the red one that belonged to the scout of fire. "This means our powers been upgraded...but I thought there wasn't a level for us beyond planet power."

The blond sat with her legs crossed examining her broach, "I thought so too. Artemis is in his human form and he can't seem to find Luna or Serena."

The Shinto priestess frowned, "I haven't seen that meatball head in awhile either. I know the outers, along with Amy and Lita are in the future...do you think something happened?"

"Couldn't have otherwise, Trista wouldn't have removed most of the scouts." Mina pointed out frowning. Something was off, where was Serena? How the hell did they get a power upgrade?

A white heard male slid open the door to Raye's room and stepped in closing it behind him. "Girls, I don't know where Luna or Serena are...but Sailor Cosmos doesn't exist anymore."

The two inner scouts exchanged looks, "Cosmos was the Queen of stars..."

"She had all of our powers..." Mina pointed out, interrupting Raye.

Raye nodded, "The upgrade is because we have all our powers back...which means Serena can't transform into Cosmos anymore..."

"We have to find Serena and Luna...something isn't right. Serena may be the most unselfish person when it comes to being a Sailor Scout, but this doesn't feel right."

It was Artemis that said what the girls were thinking, "Something big is happening..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Finally updated! I just got inspiration for this chapter, the next chapter may take some time as well because I'm working on my harry potter fic as well...I'll update as soon as I can...leave a review!


	7. Chance Meeting

GW/SM: Spy Games, True Destiny's

Summary: "Okay, Trista I've stopped the next war." The brunet said into a communicator, "We're waiting for the Queen to arrive now." Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia have past ties with the Time Guardian, both await for Serenity's return…except a tiny-little problem has arisen, Relena wants her throne back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing…

Chapter 7: Chance meeting...

Three days after meeting with the other Preventors about Relena's security plans, Heero was sitting in a cafe working during his lunch break. His trusty laptop was opened and he was going over the encrypted journal he kept of the dreams he had. The dreams all seemed related to his past life as far as he could theorize. Even more importantly in his past life there was a royal by the name of Princess Serenity. There's a possibility that she could have been reincarnated like himself. If that was the case, why would she want to destroy the peace?

As far as he knew the blond haired princess was a pacifist. Not to mention there has been no signs of life on the Moon or any of the other planets. It was thanks to Quatre asking him about a dream involving the Moon Princess that he created the theory.

This Moon Princess was a threat, at least her guards were becoming one.

"Ano, sumimasen. Watashi wa doko ni imasu? (Umm, excuse me. Where am I?)" A teenager holding onto a dark blue, almost black cat with an upturned crescent moon on its forehead. The teenager in question had blond hair done up in twin ponytails with balls on top of her head. The Perfect Soldier realized who the girl was, could be.

"Serenity?" The blond blinked and took two steps away from him. Panic had flashed through her blue eyes when he said her name. "Chotto matte kudasai. Anata wa eigo o rikai shite kudasai? (Wait a minute please. Do you know English?)"

"Hai, anata no namae wa nani desu ka? (Yes, what is your name?)"

Heero looked at the suspected Moon Princess, "Heero Yui. You're lost?"

"Hai...erm yes." Serena's accent was apparent. "Why did you call me Serenity? My name is Serena in English and Usagi in Japanese."(1)

Heero frowned as he looked at the girl in front of him. The cat in her arms was looking at him suspiciously and nudging Serena with its paws. "You recognized the name. You look like her. You are her. Just as the cat is Luna."

"I...I should go." Serena stated not comfortable with the fact that this stranger knew about her other self. She didn't even know where she was to begin with. Luna and herself had disappeared through some type of time rip. Serena and Luna concluded it was the future, how far they didn't know. Luna had suggested trying the communicators, but it was in Serena's subspace pocket and she couldn't pull it out of no where (she wasn't carrying a purse, just a small hip pouch). Luna jumped out of Serena's arms and scratched Heero who had grabbed Serena's arm.

"Trista Meioh." Heero held Luna by the scoff of her neck. The ex-pilot realized they were causing a scene. "Sit." Serena glance at her cat and nodded as did what the Preventer agent said. "Do you know Trista Meioh?" The blond nodded quietly her eyes watering. Heero internally sighed as he knew what was about to happen. "Don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you try to escape."

Luna growled and bit Heero's arm. "Luna stop." Serena said quietly. She was lost, her broach was in her subspace pocket, not to mention it wouldn't work anymore. The cat ignored the blond until Heero started to scratch behind her ears, then the guardian started to purr. Serena couldn't help it, she laughed. Her blue eyes saw the content look that appeared on the stranger's face as he petted the cat. "You're arm is bleeding."

"It's alright Serenity." He said, his deep voice causing the girl to shiver involuntary. His dark blue eyes stared at her as she took a napkin and started wiping the blood away.

Serena smiled at him softly, "Luna does that to me often. Usually to wake me up for school. She considers it amusing some days. Its easy to forget she's just a cat sometimes, she's really protective."

"Hn." He grunted. She was still nice and cleaning him up after Luna attacked him. The furball made sure to do the same in the past as well, the cat still responded to having her ears scratched though. "She hasn't changed then, I have memories of you." The blond looked at him, but didn't get to responded as her stomach growled loudly. Heero smirked at her. "Here." He pushed his untouched bowl of fries to the girl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mina flipped open her communicator and called out "Mercury, Outers are you there?" The screen didn't responded at first then it split into six pieces.

"This had better be important Aino." Amara stated calmly. Mina could tell that all of them were in the same room, as the background was really similar. Raye stood next to Mina, in her shinto priestess outfit, a frown on her face.

The blond nodded. "Serena's missing." All the faces on the communicator stared back at them as if they were stupid.

"Princess is what?" Amara asked quietly. The taller blond was scaring the shorter blond.

Raye not phased by Amara's apparent anger nodded. "We've looked around town and checked her usual spots. I even did a fire reading. I only discovered the fact that she was with some boy, he reminded me a bit of Darien."

"So, she's arrived in the future then." Everyone looked at Trista. "I felt a disturbance at the Time Gates, I couldn't check it out however as most of my powers are still with the Princess."

Mina gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, those powers of ours are back by the way."

"What?" Six voices questioned.

Raye showed them her new broach. "My powers returned and upgraded. I didn't realize there was a level beyond planet."

"There isn't." Trista replied, her red eyes examined the broach through the comm screen. "This isn't good. The Princess may be with Endymion's brother and if she's with him then our plans will have to change."

Lita frowned as she picked up a picture and flashed it onto her comm screen. "This our guy?"

"Woah, he's hot. Really intense eyes there." Mina replied only to have Raye hit her on the head. "Ow!"

"That's him."

Amara twitched as she ran a hand through her short blond hair. "What the hell are we going to do? As much as I would like to just show up and pound his face in, Princess won't like it."

"She didn't like your attempts in the past either." Trista muttered over the comm. The red eyed woman looked at the last two Inner Scouts in the present time. "You girls have the option of joining us here. If any...enemies appear it will be in this time."

Artemis slid the door open and nodded when he saw the girls on their communicators. Closing it he approached them. "Hello everyone."

"Artemis!" Three voices cried out in surprise. The white haired adviser smiled tiredly from behind Raye and Mina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Where...are we going?" Serenity asked him. Heero looked at the Princess, she didn't know where her guardians were. Which meant she didn't know what they were up to. Part of him was against the Perfect Soldier side that wanted to use her as leverage.

_For __**Relena**_.

Grunting an answer, he watched from the corner of his eye as the blond lowered her head. "Meanies. Why do I always end up around meanies?" Duo called him worse and yet the blond's opinion mattered to him.

_Why? What was she to him in his past life?_

Luna was curled up in Heero's arms watching as he glanced at her Princess. Nothing about his aura screamed danger, instead he seemed confused. Confused about his feelings for her Princess. Her Princess was destined to marry the Prince of Earth. Something about that statement tugged at her memories.

"Heero-san...?" Serenity (Serena) looked up at him her blue eyes looked determined. "Tell me where we're going."

Heero looked at her and then paused to let Luna walk beside them. "My apartment." The blond looked confused before it registered completely and then she looked away.

"Why?"

Heero shrugged, "It's a secure place to talk." He didn't know that his statement caused the blond to think of her raven haired friend that was studying to be a Shinto Priestess. Luna walked between them glancing between them worried. Reaching the apartment complex didn't take much longer. Without thinking about it Heero grabbed Serenity's hand and led her to the stairs. Luna gave a rather loud meow, causing the pair to pause. Serenity picked the cat up and then glanced at him. Heero noticed the blush on her cheeks.

_Why was she blushing?_

He could figure it out later. Grabbing her hand again he led her up the stairs and to the second floor. Walking down the empty hallway to his apartment didn't take long, the girl didn't look too winded from the short run up the stairs.

She was physically fit...partially.

Opening the door, he allowed the blond to go inside. The place was neat to a fault. It was like the owner had OCD. Not to mention the neat room barely had personal belongings in it. Serena glanced at her host, it was like he rarely lived there and hadn't bothered with anything.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Dorothy placed her hands on her hips and eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. He was avoiding eye contact with her and he wouldn't let her touch him. The pale blond haired woman wished she had some kind of weapon, then she could introduce it to her boyfriend's head. "Quatre?" She called out in her 'I'm angry and want to stab you, but you think I'm being polite' voice.

The pale L4 Arabian looked up from the laptop that he had been working on. "Yes?" He could tell Dorothy was angry. Her aura practically radiated it to his sensitive heart. Finally aqua eyes met her pale blue eyes.

"Are you going to speak to me?" She asked in the same tone as before. "Or better yet treat me like your girlfriend?"

"Are you going to tell me why you and Une are working with an enemy that wants Miss Relena?" Quatre asked, he felt her surprise and why was she suddenly afraid? He stood up and moved towards her. "Dorothy? Tell me what's going on, please. We, _I_ don't want to hurt either of you."

Dorothy took two steps back and let her face fall into an indifferent mask. "I should have known you boys would figure it out. When Une mentioned her email had been hacked, of course it would be your friends wouldn't it?"

"What are you hiding Dorothy? I can't protect you if you don't let me." Quatre said softly. "You know that no matter what face you put up, I can always feel your real emotions."

Dorothy sent him a glare. "I'm not telling you a damn thing. In fact, its probably better if I leave now." The blond woman turned around and barely moved to the door before her phone rung. "Catalonia." Quatre used that opportunity to move closer and was surprised when the woman did something so uncharacteristic that he took a step back, she burst into tears. "I'll see you at the gates." She hung up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't leave." Quatre knew he had to get her to stay. If only to stop the tears, tears he were certain he caused.

"Back off Winner. Just because you saw tears doesn't mean I need you to comfort me." With that she marched out of their home. Quatre sighed and approached the window. He watched as a taller blond male held his girlfriend. Obviously this person knew they were being watched because dark blue eyes sent him a glare, undoubtedly because of Dorothy's tears.

_Was he apart of an affair Dorothy was having?_ "Dorothy wouldn't do that...just like she wouldn't willingly jeopardize peace...am I delusional or is there more going on?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Let's get ice cream." Amara stated to the girls in the car. Dorothy was in the front seat with Michelle, Lita and Sam in the back. Sam looked completely indifferent, Lita was angry and a bit upset herself and Michelle was calm, but worried.

"That sounds delightful. We should get Firefly and Maria some as well."

Amara drove through the streets the music playing loud enough for them to sing along with her eyes on the road. "He's a prick. He's a wimpy, emotional prick."

"And yet we're destined to be together."

"I thought the same about Kitten and Darien. I wish I could have knocked him out. No, I can fight my princess, but she won't let me test that moron she was 'destined' to marry."

Giggle escaped the backseat as Sam tried to look innocent. "This explains it."

"Let me guess, in the future Sailor Uranus won't let any of our children date without beating said date to a pulp first?" Lita asked her anger fading as she listened to the conversation.

Sam nodded, her red eyes sparkling. "It started with Hotaru's boyfriend too." The car jerked at that statement. "Thank the stars for seatbelts." The green haired teen mumbled shaking her head.

"Amara!"

"She mentioned Hotaru dating!"

Lita shook her head watching the couple go at it. Dorothy was upset, but the argument was amusing. "Hotaru's aged up you know. She's got her Sailor powers back and a broach like Mina and Raye."

"Trista doesn't know anything. Princess would be the only other person besides Sam, who could explain what's going on. Even Artemis was puzzled!"

Dorothy shook her head, so what if Quatre was trying, futilely, to assert authority over her? And so what if he thought that she need his protection? She had friends he didn't know about that would more than happily kick his ass along with the other gundam pilots.

_Besides she was a_ _**Princess**_.

Princesses didn't mope over stupid generals/knights that didn't know their places.

_And Princesses, _the ones she knew_, were all __**ten times better**__ than Relena Peacecraft personality and looks wise._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(1)- I didn't want to call her Bunny like in the manga for some reason. So Eng dub name it is.

Silver: One of four updates this weekend. Pretty pleased with myself. :3 (i'm so going to be avoiding reviews though...you should leave one for when I get my Gryffindor courage [is a Slytherin/Ravenclaw though])


End file.
